Blocs of the Revolution
by OgreChan
Summary: As the guiding societal mechanisms begin to take heavy stress, a group of friends are thrown into the brewing hurricane and see their lives spiral in various directions as their actions become increasingly contingent upon outside forces.


The alarm went off. Comfortable music that when combined with volume and circumstance could invoke a feeling of dread. As ross threw himself out of bed he saw the humor in it. That small thought however often repeated was just enough to take Ross's mind off the desire to fall back asleep. Ross stumbled across the room and turned off the alarm. Immediately he threw open a container on top of his dresser and pulled out two containers. One was a bottle of pills and the other was a glass bottle of sugar filled trash to accompany it. He took his pill and took a large gulp of the substance contained in the bottle. His eyes watered a bit and he rushed through the shower. After his shower Ross returned to his room and drank the rest of the contents of the glass bottle. This was his substitute for breakfast. He opened his backpack, pulled out a notebook and closed it. He started walking towards the transit stop scribbling through math problems and upon about 80% completion he felt certain he'd pass the check. After he arrived he went through his typical routine of waiting before the cart stopped for him and he got in.

Following his arrival at school Ross stared at the large sign and read "Blockville Central High School" attempted to squeeze out a thought related to the matter, and walked upstairs and to be greeted by his friend Michael. Michael was more awake and willing to converse than Ross, but this was an aspect Ross enjoyed. Michael as always opened the conversation. "You hear about the strike?" Ross shook his head. "The Northern Miners are on Strike. It's fucking things up pretty bad." Ross knew that it was incumbent upon him to give some thought and in all likelihood it would be met with agreement. "It's what happens when you treat people like shit." Before a proper conclusion could be reached the bell rang, and Ross walked into his classroom. The first few classes of the day went as they always did with bouts of work and drawing until each bell pushed him further towards the end of the day. Nothing of note except a semi productive day of writing in english occurred between arrival and lunch.

In the lunchroom Ross finished some work for a class later in the day and opened a conversation with his friend Olivia. "So the severely fucked up mining industry's facing repercussions for it's shit behavior." After a couple second pause and Ross accepting that to be the conclusion of the interaction Olivia responded. ""I noticed, and I'm wondering how in the hell can there be such an apathetic response. In particular the liberty party and their constant defense of literally anything the industries do." Ross became somewhat impassioned and responded as such"And it's not like we can do shit about it now. Those reprehensible fuckwits elected by populations that aren't going to get hit that hard by this. Cube county and the Corner Shire suburbs have to experience immediate major devastation before they'd so much as let the thought of them fucking up cross their minds." When Ross spoke on these matters he was inclined speak in the opposite manner that most would expect. As a result a student from a nearby table approached him. "Some of us have more interest in a working than whining." Olivia responded before Ross did, but the response was similar. "So I suppose the colossal theft sanctioned by your party doesn't stem from whining." "Sad. You're so brainwashed you lost the meaning of theft."Olivia chuckled. "You're calling other people brainwashed and unaware, but have you read the complaints of the strikers? Have you seen the scale of mistreatment of the workers?" The tone was becoming increasingly hostile, and Ross went to the bathroom. Olivia continued to speak, ignoring Ross's action. "I hope to god you one day see what i'm talking about, but i doubt you will. Olivia sat back down and the student returned to his table. Olivia thought to herself that he's going to have everything reinforced by his friends.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and Ross met up with Michael and given the lack of anything of value to do, they took the railway up northward where they hoped they could find something. They found a forest and decided to explore it. After about a half hour of moving around they found a shack set up opposite a small river and approached it. Ross approached it and threw a rock at it to see if anyone was there. After failing to see any response he walked across the river soaking his shoes, socks and pants before walking inside. Michael reluctantly followed. Inside they found nothing but a bed and some boxes full of books and papers. Ross was convinced there was more. The room was small so anything would probably be under the bed. he moved the bed and noticed oddly weak ground underneath part of it. He stomped on it and a flap of material flew down revealing a short ladder and another room. Ross climbed down and found nothing but some containers full of building materials. Ross climbed back up and told Michael there was nothing of substance and they proceeded to leave. Ross couldn't stop the consistent desire to figure out more about it, but he continued to explore the forest and made an attempt to shift his focus. Around the time Michael and Ross were about to leave Michael noticed a person in the distance and moved towards him. The man turned towards them and opened discussion quickly. "Hello there. You can call me Jacob. I've got a small favor to ask if you live in or near Blockville." Michael Responded "I'm from northern blockville" "Wonderful. I have some information that may be of use to some friends over there. There's an old brick structure not far the mine. It's quite distinct. I need you to ask for Gloria and give her this envelope" Ross agreed and grabbed the envelope before walking towards the city with Michael.

Upon arrival Ross went to the building and did as he was instructed before getting on the rail line with Michael. "I hope you realize that was probably drug related" Said Michael. Ross nodded and smiled in response.

After completing a large chunk of homework and engaging in pointless activities until night, Ross went to sleep. Upon waking up the cycle of the previous day repeated itself. Michael greeted him and opened a conversation as usual. "So i've been thinking about yesterday. I think we should really go read more into that thing in the woods. Look at some of the papers try to get a grasp on what's happening." Ross nodded. "Also, our friend Dominic's fighting after school." The bell rang, and Ross went to class with something to look forward to. Ross always thought of himself as above violence, but thoroughly enjoyed when people elected to engage in it. In the lunchroom Ross found himself discussing yesterday's situation with Olivia. After an explanation of the events Olivia responded "You think maybe there's a connection between this Jacob and the strikers? Seems like he might be in some group. If not it was probably drugs, but i can see the reason to return to the shack." "Alright, would you be interested in coming along?" "Why the fuck not?"replied Olivia. After concluding the day Ross rushed outside to see the fight. e Despite the excitement of the students Ross found it to be cringe worthy. Neither of them knew what they were doing but this ineptitude only added to ross's amusement. The encounter continued for a bit and resembled a mental breakdown until it was put to a stop. After it was broken up by school Staff, Ross Michael and Olivia boarded the transit line and went into northern blockville.

As the group entered the woods an interaction between Michael and Olivia emerged. "So you're a good friend of Ross, and supporter of the people's party. You have much else to tell me." "Well I'm rather fond of discussions and maintain a series of comics related to it in a journal. That's another thing I toy with some creating. And I'm not terribly social, but enough so that I bother maintaining this. I also enjoy obscure entertainment, but that can wait for another time." Olivia then turned her attention to Ross. "How much longer is this gonna take?" "Not long since we know the pathway there." Olivia then redirected her attention back to Michael and asked "Now how about you give some attempted of an introduction." "I have similar political interest and views to you, but am more of an observer. I enjoy generic shit that you'd get from most others, and observing the social sphere of the school." After further ramblings, they arrived back at the shack and Michael threw a rock at it. The lack of response prompted the group to cross the river and move in. Ross skimmed through some of the papers, and Olivia was correct. This was related to some worker movement. They also confirmed that the man they saw yesterday resided wanting to get more insight and a shot at something to do grabbed some paper out of her backpack and wrote

 _We got your message sent. If there's anything else you need be here at around 3 tomorrow._

The group proceeded to return to the city and break up as each person went home.


End file.
